


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Angry Ignis, Blow Job, Don't want to spoil anything, Face Sitting, Facial, Fingering, Frotting, Grinding, Hickeys, Humiliation, I'm really sorry about this, Kisses, Leaking, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Pee, Praise, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing, Toys, Wetting, blowjob, dawnspecs, poor ignis, tied up, will add other tags by chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Ignis was able to get some time off over the holidays to spend with his boyfriends. Noctis and Prompto have their own plans for their time together. (Sequel to A Throne Fit for a King but can be read as a stand-alone)





	1. Chapter 1

                It wasn’t until recently Ignis Scientia could say the winter holidays were his favorite time of the year. Generally, it was too cold, too busy, too noisy, too…lonely. This year, he was granted three days off despite the chaotic preparations for the festivities occurring at the Citadel. And he had plans. Plans to spend actual time with the two most important people in his life, not just hurried coffee dates or inadvisable romps. They had time off school, he had time off work, and they could spend every minute of the next three days together if they so chose. And they most definitely would.

                On days like this, when Ignis didn’t have any reason to set his alarm and had fallen asleep between two warm bodies the night before, he was not an easy man to wake. The first time his boyfriends experienced this odd behavior, they were worried. But they soon learned it meant Ignis felt safe, comfortable enough to sleep like the dead. He didn’t indulge often, but when he did, he always woke to two cuddly, sleepy teenagers tangled on top of him.

                Well…almost always.

                Ignis certainly felt like he was weighed down by the limps of two individuals. However, when he finally cracked open his eyes, he saw he was alone. Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes, he tried to sit up, only to find his arms restrained. Scowling, one brow arched, Ignis looked above his head.

                Closing his eyes, he let out a quiet groan.

                A blue and white striped tie fastened his left wrist to the headboard. A green tie with white X’s secured his right. His legs remained free.

                Licking his lips, Ignis cleared his throat and called out for one of his boyfriends.

                “Noct?”

                The en-suite door opened and Prompto came back into the bedroom, scrubbing a towel over his head. He was otherwise naked.

                “Mornin’ sleepyhead!” the blond greeted, a bright grin on his features. His freshly washed hair stood up in all manner of bizarre angles, and his pale skin had a pleasant flush from the heat of the shower.

                “Prompto,” Ignis returned the greeting. “Care to explain the restraints?” His narrowed eyes were more product of his poor eyesight than annoyance at his situation.

                “A fun way to wake up, right?” Prompto chuckled, slinging his towel around his neck.

                “I would hardly call it ideal,” he admitted, flexing his hands. “Is this your doing?”

                Prompto shrugged and crawled onto the bed. “Kind of a joint effort. We did some plotting…” Stretching out on the mattress, he folded his arms on Ignis’ chest and propped his chin on top.

                “Did you, now? And where is your partner in crime?”

                The question earned him a blinding grin. “King Regis wanted him to pop in for a bit. He should be home in an hour or two.”

                Ignis blinked. “And you plan on keeping me tied up until then?”

                “Yup!”

                This was not the answer Ignis hoped to hear. “And what, pray tell, do you intend to do with me?”

                Smirking, Prompto sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, then let it slowly slide free. “Whatever I want, as long as I don’t make you come.”

                “…Excuse me?”

                Prompto snickered and sat up next to Ignis. Taking the comforter in one hand, he pulled it aside to reveal the man’s naked form. A quiet, appreciative sigh passed Prompto’s lips as he admired the planes of lean muscle just waiting to be touched and kissed.

                “Noct and I decided we needed to make the most of your days off,” Prompto offered, his eyes locking on the impressive erection between Ignis’ legs. He was actually amazed it hadn’t subsided yet.

                “And you chose not to consult me?” Ignis squirmed under Prompto’s intense gaze. He rarely found himself at the mercy of either boy, and he realized he was pleasantly nervous. Perhaps a tad excited, even.

                “Where would the fun be in that?” Prompto asked, swinging his leg over Ignis’ hips to straddle him.  “Did you know, when you’re really tired and really comfortable, you sleep deeper than Noct?”

                Ignis’ gaze flicked back to his tied wrists. “Apparently. I must admit I’m impressed you managed this without waking me.”

                Without teasing, without ceremony, without any indication at all, Prompto reached behind him and took hold of Ignis’ cock.

                An involuntary, sharp breath lurched in Ignis’ chest. Prompto’s fingers were warm and gentle, lightly calloused and teasing as they caressed the underside of his shaft. Typically, he would work his hand up and down, but today he simply held him.

                “Prompto,” Ignis warned, shifting his hips.

                Grinning, Prompto clicked his tongue and lifted Ignis’ cock, pressing it between his cheeks.

                “What, may I ask, are you planning to do now?” Ignis asked, drinking in the blush rising in Prompto’s face. He rocked his hips, rubbing himself along the teen’s cleft. He hadn’t lost all control of the situation yet.

                Brows twitching, Prompto hooked his feet over Ignis’ thighs, pinning him to the bed. Or, trying to anyway. Ignis was still able to move under his weight.

                “I’m gonna make you crazy,” Prompto replied, changing his tactic. He lifted himself up, allowing Ignis’ dick to fall back against his abdomen. Sitting back down, he rolled his hips forward, sliding his length along Ignis’. He sighed happily.

                “A little late for that, I’m afraid,” Ignis teased. He wasn’t sure Prompto could carry out Noctis’ instructions without coming himself.

                “Oh, c’mon, Iggy,” Prompto pouted, wiggling in the man’s lap. He practically fell forward, hiding his face against Ignis’ neck. “I know I’m not that great at being sexy, but you could at least pretend I’m doing a good job.”

                Sighing to himself, Ignis turned his head and kissed the blond. “Prompto, you’re sitting on me, naked, and moving your hips in the way I like. You never need to worry about not being sexy to me.”

                Prompto blushed as he sat up. Hands flat on Ignis’ belly, he bit his lip and rocked his hips again. He wanted to grind against the man until he came, but he was only supposed to be teasing right now. He was enjoying himself nonetheless. It was nice having Ignis under his thumb for once.

                Ignis licked his lips, watching Prompto please himself. He wouldn’t admit how turned on he actually was right now. His body was more sensitive first thing in the morning, and the dry friction was delicious.

                Clenching his teeth, he balled his hands into fists and eyed Prompto. His barely concealed frustration was met with a soft smirk. Prompto was thrilled to have the control.

                All too soon, the teen ceased his lazy grinding and leaned forward. Snaking his hands around Ignis’ neck, he slid his fingers into the man’s messy hair and kissed him.

                Pushing his chin forward, Ignis responded to Prompto’s affections. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue over the teen’s, moaning softly at the light tug of the fingers in his hair.

                One of Prompto’s hands disengaged from his hair and slid over his neck and shoulder before leaving his body entirely. Ignis paid it no mind, focused on the way Prompto’s lips moved against his own. He bent one leg, sliding his feet over the sheets in hopes to distract himself from the twitching in his fingers. He wanted so badly to grab Prompto and lavish attention on him. Though he was quickly realizing being at the mercy of this man wasn’t so bad, either.

                At least, that was his thought until he felt cold, slick fingers probing between his legs. He made a small groan of protest in his throat as Prompto continued assaulting his lips. The fingers only rubbed his entrance, massaging the puckered ring of muscle.

                Ignis’ heart hammered in his chest and his cock twitched in excitement. Traitorous organ! He moaned into Prompto’s mouth.

                Prompto giggled into the kiss, gently nudging Ignis’ hole without actually slipping his fingers inside. He leaned into the man, putting more pressure into the kiss briefly before pulling away.

                “Don’t worry, Ig’, I’m not gonna put mine inside,” Prompto assured him, placing tiny kisses along Ignis’ cheeks and jaw.

                Though Ignis would be willing if either Prompto or Noctis asked, he couldn’t help but be somewhat relieved. But he couldn’t relax entirely with those warm, calloused fingers threatening to slip into his body.

                Reminding himself he was completely safe in Prompto’s hands, Ignis exhaled a deep breath. The blond knew him well enough to read his body language and stop if he needed. He allowed himself to focus on new sensations, enjoying them instead of overthinking.

                “I trust you,” he told Prompto, letting his legs fall open to give the blond easier access.

                Prompto blushed hard at those simple words.

                Ignis kept his eyes locked on Prompto’s flushed face as a slender finger eased into his passage. His body clenched involuntarily at the intrusion, but it felt okay. A little strange to be sure, but not bad.

                “Keep going, love,” he encouraged the teen.

                Prompto pouted at Ignis’ soothing words. “You’re not supposed to be cheering me on, dude. You’re s’posed to be squirming, begging me to stop!”

                Ignis chuckled. “You’ve barely gotten started. Perhaps if you stop hesitating at every step, you may achieve your goal.”

                “I don’t wanna do something you don’t like,” he grumbled back.

                “Believe it or not, but I’m enjoying myself thus far. Trust yourself and know I will be adamant if I want you to stop.”

                Nodding, Prompto withdrew his finger and slid it back in. He wiggled the digit, feeling the passage clench around him. He rubbed the pad of his finger over the ridges of muscle, gently stroking the walls of the passage.

                When he eventually added a second finer, Prompto bent over Ignis’ body and ghosted his lips across the man’s chest. The curve of his pectoral muscles felt nice under Prompto’s mouth and would look amazing covered in hickeys. Something he always wanted to do but never had the chance.

                Curving his fingers inside Ignis, Prompto grazed his teeth over one nipple. The man’s chest lurched with a sharp inhale, which spurred Prompto on. He opened his mouth, licking smooth skin before scraping it with his teeth. He suckled on one nipple, tugging at it with his lips until it was plump and swollen. Releasing it with a quiet smack of his lips, he kissed the skin around it, occasionally stopping to suck and nibble.

                Prompto decided to concentrate on one side of Ignis’ chest, leaving the other side unmarked for Noctis.

                Curling his fingers, Prompto drew them out, then pushed them back in. Ignis groaned, the sound vibrating in his chest.

                Heat spread through Ignis’ body, blossoming out from the places Prompto touched. The teen was finding his rhythm now, and Ignis was indeed beginning to squirm. A soft moan escaped him, and he bit his lip to stifle anything more _vocal_. The fingers inside were doing their job, stretching his passage and softening his entrance. It was a bizarre sensation, feeling his body loosen in preparation for…well, he didn’t rightly know. Prompto said he wasn’t going to put his in.

                So focused on Prompto’s fingers and mouth, Ignis jolted when a phone began to ring.

                Huffing out a breath, Prompto stretched out to grab his cell off the bedside table. Answering the call and setting it to speaker, he tossed the device on the bed and resumed his teasing.

                “ _Having fun yet, guys?_ ” Noctis asked, a calculated boredom in his voice.

                A gentle bite earned a moan from Ignis.

                Noctis chuckled into the phone. “ _I take that as a yes. Making good progress, Prom?_ ”

                Prompto barely lifted his mouth long enough to answer. “I’m just about to put it in.”

                “Put what in?” Ignis breathed, clenching hard on Prompto’s fingers.

                “ _You haven’t told him?_ ” Noctis asked.

                “Wanted to keep it a surprise, dude.”

                “Put _what_ in?” Ignis asked again, eyes flicking from Prompto to the phone.

                Prompto chuckled against Ignis’ chest, then left another mark.

                “ _I’d say, but I might get some weird looks from Gladio. Hey, I gotta go. Take care of him till I get home, Prom. See you guys soon._ ”

                Prompto slapped the phone until he disconnected, then sat up. His lips shone, coated in saliva from suckling Ignis’ chest. They begged to be kissed.

                “Prompto, please…”

                Grinning, Prompto pulled his fingers from Ignis’ body. Slipping his clean hand beneath the corner of the comforter, he pulled out a small, violently green device.

                Ignis eyed the familiar object and his stomach flip-flopped. He sighed. “I suppose I should have seen this coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

                Prompto’s tongue poked out between his lips as he rubbed the end of the small egg-shaped vibrator against Ignis’ hole. He twirled it in slow circles, pressing and teasing as he coated it with the lube already on the man’s body. Each time the end of the device dipped inside, Ignis would inhale sharply, his entire body growing tense.

                “Relax, Ig!” Prompto chuckled after this carried on for five minutes. “You took my fingers like a champ. You’ll be okay with this.”

                “My ability to _take things_ is not the issue here,” Ignis hissed through clenched teeth. His muscles contracted as Prompto once again dragged the egg over his entrance.

                A grin, mischievous and teasing, tugged at Prompto’s mouth. “Oh-ho! So it’s the anticipation getting to you?” he laughed.

                Ignis squirmed fruitlessly against his restraints again, growling. “I don’t appreciate being teased.”

                Prompto’s periwinkle eyes closed as he laughed out loud. “Seriously, dude? You know you aren’t allowed to give it unless you can take it! This is payback, my man.” He picked up the remote end of the corded egg vibrator and turned it on. A mild, almost imperceptible hum began in the egg.

                Ignis’ breath caught in his throat as the device brushed his softened entrance. His muscles clenched, almost spasming. Not because it was intense—it wasn’t—but because it was new and strange.

                “Oh, wow,” Prompto muttered to himself as he massaged the mildly buzzing egg in light circles over sensitive flesh. His tongue poked between his teeth as he watched Ignis’ body respond. “Noct’s missin’ out.”

                Ignis grit his teeth as he watched Prompto. The teen was practically drooling as he teased him. It was a bizarre notion, being on the other end of the young man’s affections. By the Astrals, he was even blushing! He could feel the tightness of arousal in his nipples, his cock twitched, and his muscles clenched and released, practically begging for more. He wanted Prompto to slip that damnable cactuar-green vibrator inside, already!

                His need must have been clear on his face because when Prompto looked up at him he grinned. The mischief always lurking in his periwinkle eyes leaked onto the rest of his face. He held Ignis’ gaze and pushed the slick device into the eagerly awaiting passage. Once the widest part of the egg was past the ring of muscle, it disappeared inside with only a little help from Prompto. But _just_ inside wasn’t good enough; Prompto pushed the humming device deeper into Ignis.

                Pulling back his hand, the blond grinned wider at the sight of the cord hanging out of Ignis like an obscene tail.

                Ignis breathed out an airy moan as his body squeezed the intruding object. It wasn’t large enough to be painful, but it certainly felt interesting. It tickled, yet not, and the depth of it was disconcerting.

                Giving the man a chance to grow accustomed to the small vibe, Prompto snatched up his phone. Leaning back, he tried to frame as much of Ignis in the shot as possible and snapped a few pictures.

                “Did you just—?” Wide green eyes flicked from Prompto’s phone to his beaming face.

                “Course I did! Can’t keep this amazing view all to myself, man. Noct’ll wanna see, too. But you can bitch at me about that later,” he said, tossing his phone aside again. “You’ve got better things to focus on!” Picking up the vibe remote, Prompto turned up the vibration intensity.

                Gasping, Ignis tugged against his restraints and shifted his hips as he tightened every muscle he could in his backside. As he clenched, the device slid a little deeper, and suddenly brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves he liked to taunt the boys with. His had never been touched before.

                Ignis was also now acutely aware of his need to use the bathroom.

                Toes curling, Ignis’ senses focused keenly on the pleasure in his body and the pressure in his bladder. His mouth fell open and his arms flexed, pulling against the ties. Heat spread through his body, pooling in his groin. His cock dripped, coating his abdomen with precum.

                Simply watching Ignis squirm, Prompto turned up the device a little more.

                Gritting his teeth, Ignis’ head fell back into his pillow and he grunted, legs closing. He squeezed his thighs together.

                “Prompto, I need you to untie me,” Ignis whispered, abdomen tense.

                The blond crossed his arms and cocked a brow. “No way, dude! You get to lay there and enjoy it. Just like I’ve had to do so many times. Believe me, it’ll be worth it when you finally get to come.”

                “You don’t understand,” Ignis tried again, squirming, legs pressed together. His bladder twinged, and a spike of pleasure shot through him. Heat flushed his cheeks.

                “Iggy, y’know the more you wriggle, the more the vibe rubs against your prostate. Thought you were smart!” Smirking, Prompto shuffled a bit closer to the man and wrapped a hand around his own hard cock. Stroking himself lazily, he leaned over Ignis and kissed his knee. He wanted to touch him, help him, but he knew he’d get carried away if he did. Instead, he cranked the vibrator, then turned it off completely.

                Ignis squeaked indignantly and sagged against the bed. His chest heaved, and his fists were white-knuckled. His belly twitched and clenched, the ripples of muscle shiny with moisture.

                Licking his lips, Prompto bent over the man and swiped his tongue across his abdomen. “You’re making a mess, Ig!” he teased.

                Prompto didn’t know the half of it. He needed to pee. Badly. But for some reason, he couldn’t seem to get that past his lips. Instead, he crossed his legs and twisted his hips to one side. His bladder throbbed.

                “Prompto, I need to—”

                The teen cranked the dial on the remote.

                Ignis clenched his teeth hard as the vibrations battered his prostate. The abrupt sensation stole his control briefly and a short dribble of urine escaped. He just… _leaked_! Face hot, Ignis eyed Prompto. “Please untie me,” he practically begged. Shame prickled his skin and his breaths shuddered in his lungs. He was still so hard, the heat of arousal in his belly.

                He could—should—just tell Prompto of his need, but something kept him from doing so. Oddly enough, the fear of humiliation was the farthest reason from his mind. In fact, he was noticing how much more intense his pleasure was with his full bladder. All the pressure inside, the throbbing, the heat, the baser desire to surrender all control.

                Tears burned in Ignis’ eyes at his frustration. Let go, or ruin Prompto’s fun and tell him his reason to be untied?

                “You okay, Ig?” Prompto asked, genuine concern on his freckled face. He put one hand on Ignis’ abdomen, refusing to touch the man’s dripping, twitching cock.

                “I need to go!” Ignis finally hissed out, flinching as Prompto caressed his belly.

                “It just feels that way. You’re okay,” the man promised, stroking Ignis’ slick, sweaty skin.

                “I’m aware,” Ignis growled through grit teeth, “it can feel like this, but if you don’t let me up, I may ruin the prince’s mattress.”

                “No, you won’t.  Just relax.” He turned the vibrator off again.

                The twinge in his bladder eased slightly, but it was threatening to overflow again. Trying to calm his breathing, he kept his legs squeezed together. He needed to keep this under control; he refused to acknowledge how much the burn of his full bladder accompanied by the vibrations deep inside his body turned him on. It was improper and humiliating. But he was tied up, and it felt good.

                “Prompt, please,” Ignis tried again, once more to no avail.

                The blond just chuckled softly, still stroking Ignis’ belly as he turned the vibrator back up.

                Ignis let out an involuntary whimper and couldn’t help but think how much of a brat Prompto was. He was having far too much fun watching Ignis squirm and suffer. And suffer he did, when his tenuous control cracked once again, and he leaked a little more. The hot liquid dribbled onto his belly, and Prompto’s hand.

                Prompto froze.

                Ignis squeezed his legs a little tighter.

                A slow, open-mouthed grin brightened Prompto’s face, utter glee in his eyes as he lifted them to meet Ignis’. “No frickin’ way,” he breathed.

                A muscle in Ignis’ jaw twitched as the heat in his cheeks increased.

                “Iggy, are you actually about to wet yourself?”

                “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Ignis grumbled. His voice quaked and his tight muscles were beginning to ache. Never mind the throb in his painfully hard cock.

                Prompto bit his lip, a flush in his cheeks accentuating his freckles. “This is kinda hot.”

                “Prompto!”

                “What? I’m seeing you like no one else ever has. You’re not in control, you’re struggling to keep up that calm face you like to show…sorry, Ig, but seeing you like this…?” Prompto moaned softly and swallowed hard.

                Breathing ragged, Ignis knew he wouldn’t be getting free. His head sagged against the pillow and he squeezed his eyes shut. Giving up, he relaxed his tired muscles. Tension left his body as heat flooded through him and his bladder let go.


	3. Chapter 3

                Thanking the Astrals for his quick reflexes, Prompto held his towel over Ignis’ belly as he let go. Hot urine soaked into the terrycloth, the stream powerful. Ignis whimpered, turning his face against his arm and squeezing his eyes shut. His thighs trembled, and his cock twitched, flicking droplets across his stomach.

                Prompto watched Ignis empty his bladder, his mouth hanging open and his own dick throbbing in neglect. The fabric darkened, small streams breaking away and dribbling over the man’s thigh to soak the sheets below.

                As the last few spurts escaped into the sodden towel, Prompto breathed out a shaky sigh. Ignis was hard, wet, blushing darker than he ever had, and tied up. He was breathtaking. Prompto had to kiss him.

                Letting go of the wet towel, Prompto leaned over the man, pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth, trying to coax him into turning his head.

                “That was amazing, Ig,” Prompto breathed, swiping his tongue over the man’s pouting lips. “You did good.”

                Ignis’ brow twitched as he steadfastly refused to give Prompto his full face. His heart raced in his chest, he burned with embarrassment, but his cock still twitched and throbbed with arousal. He hated that he was loving this attention.

                Giving up on his lips, Prompto placed a tender kiss on the man’s forehead. Sitting up, he gently rubbed Ignis’ thighs and smiled at him. He did his best not to acknowledge the damp handprint he left behind on the bedding by Ignis’ shoulder.

                “I don’t wanna say anything weird or fetish-y, but you look really cute right now, Iggy. Please don’t hide.” Prompto moved one hand back to Ignis’ cock, giving it soft, feather-light strokes.

                Ignis’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and stifled a moan. He was more sensitive than usual.

                “Prompto,” he began, voice little more than a croak. “Please let me go. I’d like to shower.”

                Uncertainty painted Prompto’s face.

                “At the very least, turn that damnable vibrator off,” Ignis added, detesting how much it sounded like he was begging. He was relieved when the teen obliged with that, at least, and had to bite back a groan of frustration. His building orgasm ebbed, but the knot of tension was still in his belly. There was no way in Hell he’d come within minutes of wetting himself.

                “Don’t take it out,” commanded a new voice.

                Ignis heart skipped a beat as his eyes whipped toward the door to lock on Noctis’ smug smirk.

                Prompto took his hand off the cord as he turned toward the man. “Hey, welcome home. We’ve gotta put a kibosh on the plan. Iggy wants to shower.”

                Noctis regarded the pair as he shook snow from his hair and slowly removed his gloves. “Nah.”

                “Excuse me?” Ignis’ voice held a note of indignance.

                “Don’t feel like letting you up,” Noct drawled, strolling over to the bed. He eyed the soggy, soiled towel briefly before picking it up. It dripped. “Shouldn’t have had all that water before bed,” he commented, taking the towel into the bathroom.

                Prompto heard the sodden fabric hit the bottom of the bathtub with a wet smack. Water ran for a while before Noctis joined them in the bedroom once again. Putting one hand on Prompto’s head as he leaned over to kiss his hair, Noctis handed over a warm washcloth.

                “You’re cold,” Prompto commented as he began wiping down Ignis’ belly and legs.

                “It’s cold outside,” Noctis chuckled.

                Ignis’ jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. “I would appreciate an end to this game,” he huffed, tugging on his restraints yet again.

                Grinning, Noctis sat down on the bed and leaned over the man. He kissed the side of his neck, briefly nuzzling his hair. “Oh, c’mon Specs. Don’t act like you aren’t enjoying yourself.”

                Ignis glared at the teen. “I’m hardly acting. I’m uncomfortable, filthy, humiliated…! This is not my idea of a good time!”

                Noctis chuckled, sitting up and pulling his phone from his coat pocket. He silently tapped at the screen, then turned the phone toward Prompto.

                “Does this look like the face of a man who is having a bad time?” Noctis asked.

                A video played on the man’s phone and Ignis could hear his own voice, clear as day, through the device’s speaker. Could hear his moans, his whimpers, his pleading. Sounds he didn’t even know he made. He was not turned on by having all control stripped from him, dammit!

                “Highness!” His nostrils flared, tears stung his eyes, and anger burned in his chest. Not toward Noctis, but himself. Okay, he was a bit angry at the prince as well for somehow recording the most mortifying moment of his life.

                “Uh-oh,” Prompto whispered, sitting back and balling up the washcloth in his hands.

                “Untie me this instant!”

                Silent, Noctis set his phone on the nightstand and did as ordered. Ignis didn’t raise his voice often, so Noctis knew better than to antagonize him when he did.”

                “I just wanted to do something different,” he muttered as he untied the second tie.

                Ignis was not about to remain on his back any longer, and as soon as the tie was loosed from the bedpost, he had Noctis on his.

                Noctis blinked up at Ignis, lips parted in surprise. Heat sparked in Ignis’ green eyes, but otherwise, his face was blank. Fear and excitement twisted in Noct’s gut.

                Prompto watched the silent stand-off, unsure how to intervene. Ignis, naked and eerily calm, pinned Noctis’ wrists to the bed, knees straddling the man’s hips. Noctis licked his lips, holding Ignis’ gaze, unblinking.

                No longer satisfied with a silent stare, Ignis leaned in and kissed the teen. It was rough; teeth gnashing, lip biting rough. Drool ran down Noctis’ chin and he panted against Ignis’ mouth, barely able to keep up. Ignis kept pushing, biting the prince’s lips, his chin, his neck. He wasn’t letting up, keeping Noctis breathless.

                Prompto watched the rapid rise and fall of Noct’s chest as Ignis attacked with nearly animalistic intent.

                “Okay, hold up there, Ig!” Wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist, Prompto yanked the man off Noctis. He held him against his chest, arms tight around his torso. “He’s gonna hyperventilate!”

                Now free from Ignis’ weight, Noctis sat up, chest heaving. His lips were puffy and red, bite marks peppering his chin, jawline, and neck. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and turned wide eyes on the older man.

                “I think I came in my pants,” Noct eventually squeaked when he found his voice.

                “That was some kiss, Ig,” Prompto told the man, brushing his lips across his shoulder.

                “I didn’t think taking away your control would excite you this much. Shoulda taken my revenge sooner,” breathed Noctis, finally removing his snow-damp coat. Beneath the outer layer, he wore a nice blue silk shirt, charcoal vest, and black tie. Snug black slacks did nothing to hide his erection.

                “It does not excite me,” Ignis insisted, reclining against the warmth of Prompto’s chest.  “And revenge for what?”

                Noctis rolled his eyes, slipping the tie from his neck. “Yeah, because kissing someone till they can’t breathe is the logical way to react to anger.”

                “Revenge for _what_?” Ignis asked again.

                Noctis’ eyes darkened, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “What else? The sybian, of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

                “That was not my idea. In fact, Prompto was the schemer in charge of that plan,” Ignis informed the prince.

                “I take full blame for that, but I wasn’t the one who turned him into a DP mess,” Prompto defended himself, hugging the man resting against his chest. His hand slipped low, gently rubbing Ignis’ abdomen as he kissed his hair.

                “Exactly. So today, you get to lay back and enjoy us. No touching, no retaliating.” Noctis’ eyes darkened as he picked up the forgotten remote for the vibrator still deep inside Ignis. Slowly, he turned the dial.

                Ignis hissed out a breath, tensing against Prompto’s chest. His cock twitched.

                “This is hardly the relaxing holiday I had in mind,” he growled through gritted teeth.

                “Don’t worry, Ig, we’ve still got plenty of time for that,” Prom assured him. “For now, it’s time to do things a little different and have some fun!” His hand closed around the base of Ignis’ dick and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

                Noctis chuckled softly at the expression on the man’s face. Normally so subtle in all his expressions, people would pay a pretty penny to see the blatant, obvious arousal twisting his sharp features. His slim brows arched, his pupils flared, nostrils twitching as his full lips parted. Sweat sheened on his skin, highlighting divests left by acne scars. His fawn-colored hair fell haphazardly across his forehead.

                Licking his lips, Noctis’ lust-fogged eyes stared openly at Prompto’s hand casually milking Ignis. He shifted, trying to relive some of the strain on his own confined erection.

                “Noct, you gonna participate, or just drool?” snickered Prompto, eyeing him from behind Ignis, a sly smirk on his lips.

                Holding Prompto’s gaze, Noctis grabbed one of Ignis’ hands and raised it to his lips. Kissing the pulse point of his wrist, he started undoing the buttons of his vest with his opposite hand.

                “So, whaddya say, Specs?” Noctis purred against the man’s wrist. “Gonna play by our rules today?”

                Ignis swallowed hard, focused on the gentle fingers stroking him and the hot lips brushing over his sensitive wrist. He couldn’t deny he enjoyed being the center of attention for once. The thought of simply giving in and enjoying their affections intrigued him greatly. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about his control being revoked, however. Prompto’s warm hand on his belly and the memory of his praise sent a spike of pleasure straight to his groin, nonetheless. Oddly enough, he wanted to hear more of that praise in Prompto’s soft voice while Noctis tenderly kissed him.

                A jolt of fear brought Ignis back to reality. He refused to give in to that childish desire. The bedroom was no place for him to seek—to crave—the approval he rarely, if ever, received as a boy.

                “Relax, Iggy,” Prompto whispered in his ear. “Let me and Noct take care of you for once.”

                Brow twitching, Ignis looked into Noctis’ dark eyes and shivered despite the heat at his back. He swallowed thickly. “I willingly surrender myself to you, Your Highness.”

                “Dude,” Prompto breathed. “Was that hot? That seemed really hot.”

                Noctis grinned wickedly, popping the first few buttons of his shirt. “That was pretty hot.” Releasing Ignis’ hand, Noctis sat back on his heels to remove his vest and shirt. His eyes roamed over the man. “For someone who claimed not to enjoy this, your cock is practically drooling.”

                “He’s probably pretty close to coming, too. Right, Ig?” Rubbing his fingers over the wet head of the man’s cock, he nibbled on the shell of his ear.

                Ignis whimpered, shifting his hips. The buzzing deep inside was no longer striking the sensitive bundle of nerves, but it was still assaulting his usually untouched passage. The knot of tension signaling his orgasm was taut, ready to unravel.

                Abruptly, the vibrations stopped and Prompto took his hand away.

                Ignis grunted his frustration. A moan followed as Noctis pulled the vibrator out.

                “Prompto, let him up so he can come lay on the bed properly. Don’t worry, I won’t tie you up again,” Noctis instructed as he climbed off the bed.

                “Sure.” Prompto released the man and helped him sit up. He remained at the foot of the bed while Ignis crawled to the other end. He wished his phone had been within reach, so he could snap a picture. It was a rare chance for him to see Ignis in all his glory like this; hole twitching, cock dripping, thighs quaking.

                Prompto licked his lips, hand moving back to his own cock.

                “On your back, Specs,” Noctis commented, stepping out of his slacks. The wet stain on his white boxer-briefs detracted from his already limited authoritative presence. Neither Prompto or Ignis would call him out for it, though.

                Stretching out on his back, Ignis adjusted his pillow, took a deep breath, and waited for his prince’s next command. His heart thumped against his ribs and butterflies fluttered in his gut. The anticipation was so bizarre. He knew nervousness, knew worry, knew trepidation, but this… _this_ was entirely different.

                “Prom?” Noctis flicked a glance at the blond and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear.

                The teen perked up, waiting to see where Noctis wanted him. He looked a little too much like an eager puppy.

                Noctis thread his fingers into Prompto’s hair, bending down to capture his mouth in a kiss. He swiped his tongue across the teen’s lips, teasing him with the soft gesture before moving back to whisper in his ear. His words made Prompto blush, but he nodded.

                Stepping back, Noctis watched Prompto crawl up the bed. He moved over top of Ignis, shuffling forward until his knees were to either side of the man’s head. The blond blushed darkly, his shoulders taking on the red flush as well.

                Prompto licked his suddenly dry lips as he looked down between his legs, past his hard cock, to see Ignis staring up at him with heat in his eyes.

                “I don’t think I need to tell you what to do,” said Noctis, finally shedding his underwear and climbing back onto the bed.

                Ignis opened his mouth, catching a drop of precum on his tongue. Without swallowing or closing his mouth, he flattened his tongue against the underside of Prompto’s cock and licked him from base to tip. Tilting his head, he took the teen into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around the head, he alternated between a teasing suckle and kisses. Occasionally, he’d take as much as he could into his mouth and suck hard.

                Prompto gasped and bit his lip, fisting a hand into Ignis’ hair. He tried not to rock his hips forward, but the man’s expert mouth action made it difficult. And he wasn’t even using his hands!

                Watching the scene before him, Noctis licked his lips and straddled Ignis’ thighs. He took Ignis’ cock in hand and held it against his own. Rolling his hips, he rubbed against the other man’s slick erection.

                Ignis gasped around Prompto, his hips twitching to meet Noctis. He was pinned by the teens, but eager to give them pleasure and see what he would get in return. The throbbing ache of a denied orgasm thrummed in his body as a new attempt began to build at Noctis’ hand. The salty-bitter fluid on his tongue, now flowing readily from Prompto, fueled his arousal.

                Still rocking against Ignis, Noctis leaned forward to whisper in Prompto’s ear. He wasn’t sure the blond heard him past his breathy moans until Prompto raised his hips and pulled his cock from Ignis; mouth with a wet slurp. Muscles tense, he jerked his fist up and down his own length for a few seconds before letting out a low groan. Noctis peeked over one freckled shoulder to see Prompto painting Ignis’s face with ropes of opaque white fluid. The come dripped over his nose, cheeks, lips, and into his hair.

                The sight was enough for Noctis; he released Ignis and pumped his fist until he came, too. He splattered Prompto’s lower back and Ignis’ belly.

                Reaching back, Prompto swiped his fingers through the come dripping into his ass crack. “Holy crap, Noct. You just shot like you haven’t come in a month,” he teased, sucking his fingers clean. Turning his attention back to Ignis, he scooted back and rubbed his thumb across the man’s bottom lip. He smiled as Ignis tilted his head, sucking his thumb between his lips.

                “You’re doing good, Ig. So good.” Curling over, Prompto lapped up a glob of his own come before kissing Ignis.

                Noctis quirked a brow as Ignis’ dripping cock twitched, responding to Prompto’s words. So, he liked being treated softly, hmm? Noctis could do soft. He could be just as soft as Prompto. And he’d still achieve his dripping, drooling, mess of a man. It was a twist Noctis hadn’t seen coming, but one he could certainly run with.


	5. Chapter 5

                Licking his lips, Noctis scooted up behind Prompto. Wrapping his arms around the other teen’s slender waist, he propped his chin on Prompto’s freckled shoulder as he admired Ignis. The man blinked softly, being a good boy and not wiping his face clear. Noctis told him as much and watched the color in his cheeks deepen.

                “How good do you think Specs is as keeping his hands to himself?” Noctis asked, reaching past Prompto to put his fingers to Ignis’ lips.

                “I’d say pretty good,” replied Prompto, watching Ignis take Noctis’ fingers index and middle fingers into his mouth. “It’s kinda weird seeing him so complacent,” he added.

                Ignis brow twitched into a frown, but he couldn’t reply while his mouth was full. Prompto gave him a smile, swiping a drop of drying come from his cheek.

                “He’s just playing up the role,” Noctis replied, taking his wet fingers from Ignis’ lips. He pulled his hand back and slipped it between his body and Prompto’s. The blond squeaked as the saliva coated digits pressed into him.

                Ignis watched silently from below as Noctis focused his affections on Prompto. He licked his lips, tasting remnants of the blond as he admired the shift in both Prompto’s body and face as he was coaxed back to full arousal. Periwinkle eyes began startled, but quickly softened and warmed while Noctis fingered him. His cock bobbed and twitched over his face and Ignis wanted to take it back into his mouth. But he promised to be at Noctis’ mercy and would not act unless asked. It rubbed him the wrong way, yet his cock throbbed painfully.

                Prompto breathed out a whimper, biting his lip as his eyes met Ignis’. Noctis’ fingers left his body and he heard the click of the cap of lube and the fingers returned, cold and slick. Noctis curled the digits inside him, pressing and stretching his passage. He curled over Ignis, pressing his face into the pillow by Ignis’ head. His back arched like a stretching cat, Noctis kissed the ridges of his spine as Ignis lay still beneath him. He could hear the man’s rapid breathing and feel the puffs of air on his sensitive cock.

                “Are you seriously gonna do this _on top_ of Ignis?” Prompto squeaked as something a bit thicker than fingers probed at his entrance. He felt Ignis stiffen, his forearms snug against the man’s shoulders.

                “Like I said…” Noctis growled, pushing himself past the tight ring of muscle, “I wanna see how well he can keep his hands to himself.” As he slid into Prompto, he grabbed the blond’s shoulders, pulling him upright. The teen’s ass fit so nicely in his lap, bouncing against his thighs as he thrust against him. He held Prompto tight against his body, one hand low on his abdomen, the other palming one pec and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

                He looked over Prompto’s shoulder as he slammed into him, and a spike of heat flashed through his body when he saw the expression on Ignis’ face. His green eyes were foggy, lips parted, skin flushed as he hungrily watched Prompto’s cock bob over his face.

                “You want to play, too?” Noctis asked him, releasing Prompto to reach back and ghost his fingertips over Ignis’ weeping dick.

                A tiny, airy whimper escaped Ignis’ lips. “Please.”

                “Did you hear that, Prom? That sounded a lot like begging,” Noctis teased, smearing the fluid on Ignis’ tip and belly. Taking his hand away, he used the precum to slip his fingers inside himself.

                Prompto moaned, taking himself in hand to stroke his length.

                Alternating pushing his hips forward to thrust against the blond and pulling back to slide his fingers into his own entrance, his eyes slid shut. He briefly lost himself in rhythm and sensation, but Prompto’s muscles squeezing him painfully reminded him what he was doing. He stopped moving and pulled out of Prompto, making the blond whine at the loss. He kissed his shoulder and neck in reassurance.

                “You did good, Specs. So good, I think you need a reward,” Noctis purred, his voice breathy. “You like the way Prompto tastes, right?”

                “I don’t think I’ll last through another one of his blow jobs,” Prompto told Noctis, tenderly combing his fingers through Ignis’ hair.

                “Not what I had in mind,” he replied, smacking one of Prompto’s ass cheeks as he shuffled backward on the bed once again. He rubbed his own ass over Ignis’ wet cock slowly, listening to the man’s moan, smirking.

                “Aw, dude. You’re not gonna make him do _that_ after you were just in me, are you?” Prompto asked, glancing over his shoulder at Noctis.

                “It’s not like I came in you. You’re just a little more…accessible,” he chuckled, winking.

                Prompto wrinkled his nose. “Are you trying to do sexy right now? ‘Cause it’s not doing it for me.”

                Noctis rolled his eyes. “Just turn around, tell Specs he’s a good boy, and let him eat you out.”

                “The hell, Noct?”

                “What?”

                “You’re acting like I’m being nice to him as some sort of act.” Prompto frowned, swinging his leg over the man and kneeling beside him.

                “Aren’t you?”

                “No! Why would I?”

                Ignis cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “Gentlemen, I would appreciate if you didn’t argue over me. If you cannot get along, we can always proceed like normal.”

                “Not with you looking like that,” Noctis replied, indicating the man’s flushed, stained face. “And you never answered my question, Specs. You like the way Prompto tastes, right?” he repeated.

                “Of course, Highness.”

                “Good. Hope you like the flavored lube I chose, too. Prom, you can get back on,” Noctis instructed.

                “I don’t think I want to, Noct. I wasn’t expecting you to turn into this much of a dick.” Prompto glanced down at Ignis, fingers buried in his hair. A hint of disappointment flashed through his eyes.

                Ignis turned his face toward Prompto, lifting a hand to cup the blond’s cheek. “He’s just playing up the role,” he assured Prompto, repeating Noctis’ own words. “Please, Prompto. Can we continue?”

                “I’ll tone it down, Prom. Promise.”

                Twisting his mouth to one side and wrinkling up his nose, Prompto glanced between the two. He couldn’t deny he was having fun, and he knew just how well Ignis’ tongue worked. He was, somehow, still hard. All of them were.

                “Prompto, you know I won’t, he won’t, you won’t do anything we are unwilling to do. So, please use your sweet voice and tell me what…what I want to hear.” His face flushed dark and he glanced away.

                Prompto licked his lips, frowning for a moment before leaning over and smashing his lips against Noctis’ in a quick kiss. Silently, he straddled Ignis’ face once again, this time facing Noctis. The man beneath him instantly grabbed Prompto’s ass cheeks and spread him wide.

                Noctis smiled at Prompto. “Looks like I have two good boys,” he teased as he got up on his knees and reached underneath his body to grab Ignis.

                Prompto wanted to give him a glare but couldn’t manage more than a weak whimper as Ignis’ tongue slipped inside him. The man pressed his face between his cheeks and Prompto almost collapsed, hands smacking against the mattress and twisting into the sheets. His muscles clenched and twitched around Ignis’ tongue.

                Noctis’ eyes widened as he watched the pair. “Wow, Ig. We should tease you more often.” Though he couldn’t tell if Ignis’ ravenous behavior was due to his denied orgasm or if he was just working extra hard to get his _reward_ from Prompto.

                It still blew his mind that Ignis had a praise kink. However, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

                Exhaling a slow breath, Noctis pushed the head of Ignis’ cock past the tight ring of muscle and into his body. Lowering himself down, he took the entire length as Ignis groaned, long and low, muffled against Prompto. Noctis sat for a moment, letting his body get used to the fullness inside. He had never taken the man while he was already so engorged with such little prep. So tight and hot, the man throbbing deep inside. He could feel Ignis trying to thrust up into him, so he hooked his feet over the man’s thighs and leaned back, pinning him down.

                “Noct,” Ignis growled against Prompto, taking his mouth away to bite the man’s pale flesh.

                “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Noctis scolded, squeezing his muscles around Ignis. He bounced experimentally, the wet drag inside sending sparks through him. He settled back down, partially to tease Ignis, partially to enjoy the feeling of the man inside.

                Prompto squirmed against Ignis’ face as his tongue reached deep inside. He turned foggy eyes on Noctis and grabbed his thighs with sweaty hands. “Noct, I don’t think I can last much longer,” he moaned.

                “You’re not even touching yourself. Is his tongue really _that_ good after I already screwed you?” Noct asked, lifting himself off Ignis, then dropping back down. The man’s cock jabbed his prostate and he let out an involuntary moan. His own dick throbbed, and he repeated the motion. He couldn’t stop now, bouncing on top of Ignis, impaling himself, stroking himself as he angled his hips just right.

                His revenge plan fizzled into static as pleasure jolted through him. He watched Prompto, struggling to stay together—hard to do when he was being subjected to his favorite thing next to actual penetration.

                Though Ignis was supposed to be their toy today, he was still making them melt.

                “Oh Gods, Ignis. Just like that. You’re doing so good,” Prompto panted, finally taking himself in hand. His fist moved quickly.

                Prompto’s words made Ignis throb inside Noctis as he slammed back down. The extra stretch of his passage as he struck the sensitive spot inside sent Noctis over the edge. Stars burst in his eyes as he came hard, coating Ignis’ belly again. The man remained hard inside him, his passage clenching and twitching around him.

                Noctis collapsed forward, barely able to hold himself up. With half-lidded eyes, he watched Prompto’s fist jerk up and down for a few seconds before he came as well. All over Noctis’ face.

                Now that Noctis wasn’t pinning him to the bed, tired and preoccupied, Ignis was able to help himself. Marking up Prompto’s ass cheeks and thighs with bite marks, Ignis rocked his hips up against the prince. Holding himself back by sheer willpower, it didn’t take long to break and come harder than he ever had.

                Ignis’ vision faded out for a second, his heartbeat thudding in his ears, drowning out a moan he was loath to admit came from him. Electricity and heat flashed through him before an all-encompassing numbness seeped into his body.

                Panting, he sank against the bed. A pleasant warmth settled in his abdomen. He was certain it was just the afterglow of an intense orgasm until he realized he was just warm, he was wet.

                “Holy crap, Noct,” Prompto breathed.

                The prince let out a shuddering whimper.


	6. Chapter 6

                Watching the wetness spread out on the sheets, Prompto got off of Ignis and moved out of the way. Noctis had a full-body flush and all his cocky confidence disappeared. He leaned over and kissed the prince’s forehead before leaving to get some towels.

                A sympathetic smile curved Ignis’ lips as he sat up and hugged Noctis tight against his chest. He stroked the man’s hair and placed tender kisses to his nose and cheeks. He didn’t need to ask to know just how Noctis was feeling, though he had to admit the teen was pretty cute like this.

                “This is your fault,” Noctis mumbled, shaking.

                “And why is that?” Ignis asked in return, rubbing his back as he shifted his hips to remind Noctis he was still inside.

                The teen moaned softly, clenching Ignis’ soft dick inside. He knew once he moved, they would have another mess to clean up. He also liked the feeling of the man still inside even after they both came.

                “Is it because I abused you too much in here?” Ignis asked, sliding one hand down Noctis’ back to hook two fingers inside the teen. With his passage stretched, Ignis’ cock slipped out, followed by the cum he filled Noctis’ with.

                “Oh Gods,” Noctis moaned as Ignis fingered his sore hole. The digits squelched in and out and Noct whimpered.

                Off to the side, Prompto watched with raised brows. “Uh, guys? As much as you’re probably enjoying this, we need to strip the bed.”

                Ignis chuckled, kissing Noctis as he pulled his fingers out. “Let’s get the laundry going, then hop in the shower, shall we?”

                Noctis nodded, avoiding Ignis’ gaze. On shaky legs, he climbed off the bed. Prompto handed him a towel, then tossed another one on the floor for him to stand on so he didn’t stain the carpet. Noctis clutched the terrycloth to his chest, pouting and ashamed as cum and urine dripped down his legs.

                Ignis accepted a towel from Prompto, wiping himself down before he climbed off the bed as well. He stooped over to kiss Prompto.

                “You still taste like me,” the blond laughed. “With a hint of strawberry.”

                Smirking, Ignis rubbed a clean corner of his towel over his face. “Next time I think we’ll leave out the extra flavors.”

                Prompto blushed, leaning over the bed to start pulling off the sheets. Ignis pinched his backside, then moved to Noctis, who still stood silent and sulking.

                “Oh, Highness. You are quite a sight,” Ignis teased. “It’s endearing after what you put me through.”

                “Shut up. This is humiliating.”

                “I’m aware. Yet, also somewhat freeing, no?”

                “No!”

                Ignis chuckled. “Go start the shower while Prompto and I finish up here.”

                The prince nodded, plodding off to the bathroom without looking at either of his boyfriends.

                “So…that took an unexpected turn,” Prompto said as Ignis moved to the other side of the bed.

                “Quite. But hopefully Noctis learned something from this,” he replied, pulling off one corner of the fitted sheet.

                “Like what?”

                Ignis hummed, thinking. “Things can’t always go your way?”

                Prompto snorted. “Yeah, this did end up a bit of a mess. Noct isn’t happy, but I got to learn something new about you. Uh…Ig?”

                “Hm?”

                “Where is there a soaker pad on the mattress?”

                “Ah…well, we have been known to make a bit of a mess in the past. Three men can create a lot of…fluids,” Ignis answered, though his cheeks were pink.

                Prompto balled the sheets up against his chest. “Really. You didn’t have any other plans up your sleeve?” he teased.

                Licking his lips, Ignis swallowed hard. “Well, I may have been playing with an idea or two.”

                Chuckling, Prompto leaned across the bed, grabbing Ignis’ arm and yanking him forward. “You think ya know a person,” he said, kissing him.

                “I admit, you two bring out sides of me I didn’t know I had.”

                “Like how hard you get when I tell you how good you’re doing,” said Prompto.

                “Perhaps, but let’s not forget how turned on you were seeing the prince and I humiliate ourselves.”

                “Yeah,” Prompto admitted with a grin. “Speaking of humiliation, we should probably go cheer Noct up. His entire revenge plot went to hell _and_ he peed on you. Not really his idea of a good time.”

                Pulling the soaker pad off the bed, Ignis snickered. “Well, we can tell His Highness we’ll try again. I’m not adverse to much of what he wants, but I just don’t care for it when I don’t have time to mentally prepare.”

                “Makes sense. Let’s go wash the come out of your hair and try again this afternoon. It’s s’posed to blizzard today, so let’s have fun keeping each other warm.”

                “A very good plan.”

                “Hey!”

                Ignis and Prompto looked toward the bathroom. Noctis stood in the doorway, arms crossed, brow furrowed, cheeks still stained red.

                “You two better no be planning another mutiny.”

                “This isn’t a ship, Noct.”

                “It’s treason at best.”

                Noctis heaved out a sigh. “Just get your asses in here. I’m not done with you yet.”

                Glancing at one another, Ignis and Prompto faced Noctis and bowed with a flourish. “We willingly surrender ourselves to you, Your Highness,” they declared in unison.

                Noctis’ jaw dropped, he sputtered incoherently for a moment, then turned and disappeared back into the bathroom.

                “Noctis, your backside is blushing!” Ignis called after him, grinning.

                Prompto quirked a brow. “You sure it’s not just bruised? He was bouncing on your pretty hard.”

                “Oh, I’m aware.”

                Prompto shook his head. “I’m gonna go throw the laundry in.”

                “Don’t take too long. After all, there’s plenty of room for three in Noctis’ shower.”

                Prompto grinned. “Oh, I’m aware.”

                Smiling to himself, Ignis headed into the bathroom. This was an interesting way to begin his holiday. Learning new things about himself and his boyfriends was never a bad way to spend time.

                As the first fat flakes of snow began to fall outside, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis fell together on the bed once again. Outside the temperature dropped, but the bedroom heated up as the men warmed one another; fast, slow, and somewhere in between.

                Because baby, when it’s cold outside, what better place was there to spend the day than under the blankets with the sun and the moon?


End file.
